Tomorrow
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: "Why would I care you were a Death Eater?" / "We were trying to kill you." - Harry gave everything he had to the wizarding world. His family, his youth and his life. It was saved, wasn't it? When would his curse be broken? [AU. Slash. EWE. Time skip. Short. Rated: MA. Dark themes.]
1. I'm Coming Home

A/n: Short fic. Two parts only. One shot. Slash, not a fluffy/happy fic and uh.. that's all. Will post part two next week.

Summary: Harry gave everything he had to the wizarding world. His family, his youth and his life. It was saved, wasn't it? When would his curse be broken?

Warnings: Slash. EWE? Time skip from 2 May 1998 to 2001

A/u DracoxHarry Slash. I don't own Harry Potter, or the world. If I did Draco's hair would fall carelessly down his body.

"When the sins of my father weigh down in my soul, And the pain of my mother will not let me go. Make it rain, make it rain down low." - Ed Sheeran, _Make it Rain_

* * *

Harry stood at the end of the walkway in his new dress robes, they felt a little stiff and itchy but they were manageable enough. He was late already, he had missed the ceremony but from the looks of it wasn't even close to missing the celebration. One thing about the Weasley's that he had missed and loved, they knew how to throw a party.

Harry hurried along the walkway, and walked to the back of The Burrow, looking at the tent and the people crammed inside of it all laughing, drinking and having a good time. He scanned the faces his eyes trailing over the red hair and he smiled spotting Ron, no matter how much he loved being away from all of this, he most certainly missed his best friends.

He hung back, taking it all in, watching Hermione giggle as Ron spun her around before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss the few around them cheering with applause and throwing their glasses up in a toast. Harry was leaning against the post to his right watching Ginny sitting on Dean's lap, talking animatedly, Seamus sitting between two girls flirting with both, Luna next to a tall man he wasn't familiar with and her father not far from them with a watchful eye. Harry scanned through, turning his head when he heard Molly screaming at Arthur and grinned happily, seeing the man in trouble stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth before he promptly ran away, Professor McGonagall was dancing with her husband and many faces he knew from the order and the ministry were dancing around with their wives and husbands.

"Scared, Potter?" A voice asked, a voice Harry knew but couldn't place. He turned towards it and did his best to keep composed as he looked at the man in front of him, Draco Malfoy. It seemed 3 years of peace did the boy good.

Harry thought back, all those years ago. 2nd year. Him and Malfoy standing on the dueling table, when Draco hissed those words at him in a menacing manor, but this was completely different. Draco was smiling as much as the blonde could, and had a lifted brow. A playful tone coming from his small smirk, they were two completely different people.

The Draco from his memories and the Draco before him. It seemed 20 agreed with him, in more ways the one, his hair was longer and fuller pulled back with a silver ribbon, it had darkened slightly and fell about him carelessly. His body seemed larger, more filled yet he still managed to maintain the girlish figure Harry had always associated with him, even unintentionally. Prissy, almost. Though Draco Malfoy didn't look prissy to him, he looked - manly. He had a faint dusting of stubble on his jaw, his arms were muscular and his hand was reached out towards Harry offering a handshake.

"You wish," Harry smiled and took the hand briefly to give him a firm shake.

Draco's chuckle filled the space and silence, as he let Harry's hand go, "they've been worried about you."

"I know, I read the letters." He admitted, and looked back out at his friends - his people.

Draco tsked, but remained quiet, "I can get them for you, if you want?"

"No, no," Harry shook his head, "let them enjoy their party."

Draco turned back, "I'll let you enjoy your privacy, Potter." He said after a second and backed away leaving the man standing there, Harry followed him with his eyes curious as to what that was about and found himself looking around again. He felt like he stood out like a sore thumb, how else did Malfoy see him but no one else did? As he scanned the area he noticed Draco wasn't the only one that had seen him, people were looking and whispering, conversations were halting, people were pointing.

It was only a matter of time, he knew, but he had hoped it had lasted longer.

Hermione turned towards him, looking to see what was causing the commotion and her gasp and squeal came out in a rush as she dropped her arms and went running at Harry. "Harry!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hermione," Harry answered, his eyes found Ron who was beaming and making his way over to him. Hermione held him a moment longer, taking a step back once she had her fill and Ron and Harry shook hands with a smile, "Ron."

"Thanks for coming, mate," Ron muttered, reaching up to wipe his tears away with a flushed face before clearing his throat and looking away.

"Think I'd miss your wedding?" Harry asked with a chuckle, "you're crazy."

"Harry," Hermione whispered again, and was right back at hugging him the emotion from the whole day seemed to crash on her in a wave and she felt a small sob rock through her body as she held him tightly.

"Oh god Hermione, stop," Harry laughed awkwardly, but wrapped his own arms around her his eyes shutting and he laid his cheek against her hair.

"Shut up!" She snapped, the two stood unmoving for a long time, Ron had even backed up giving them their moment the others looking away as they held on to each other, swaying to a song the band was playing. A song they both knew, a song that seemed to fit.

It was a song they had danced to, once before, in the tent after Ron had left them. It was a song that neither had heard since that night, since the war but something, call it fate, had it playing right then. They moved slowly, carefully, hardly just clinging to each other in a way that they couldn't let go. It was her best friend, it was his best friend. Through thick and thin the two had been through it all, through loneliness and heartache they had, had each other.

She had saved his life, on more than one occasion. And he had picked her up more than either could remember.

"I missed you," Harry finally whispered, pulling back slightly to look down at her tear streaked face.

"I missed you too, Harry Potter," she whispered and looked up at him.

"You have a party to be the main event at, get back to it."

"Promise me," Hermione started, letting her hold down, "you'll be here, at least for a while longer. I just want to talk."

"I promise," Harry nodded, and gave her his pinky so she knew he meant it. That he wasn't going to break it. Hermione took his pinky and held it a bit longer than needed before turning back to the party, composed and hurrying right over to Ron who was grinning at the two with a nod at Harry.

Molly was next, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed him pressing a kiss to both his cheeks, "Harry, my boy, you've been good?"

"Yeah, Molly," he nodded and hugged her back before being passed to Arthur and then McGonagall. "Hey," he smiled, taking the hugs with smiles and grins, and it wasn't until he was back at Molly did get a chance to step back and get a breath of air.

Molly took him by the chin, looking him over with a grin, "what is in your lip?"

Harry laughed and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, the ring in it gave little resistance before falling back into place, "it's a lip ring," he answered and his smile grew, "I had a feeling you weren't going to like it."

Molly laughed, and dropped his chin, looking him over, "you've been eating alright?"

"Yes, yes," he grinned not at all bothered by the questions, welcoming them. How could he have wanted to run from all of this.

"Are you back, for real?" She asked next, her hands on her hips and gave him a very serious look.

Harry looked away, looking at everything with a quick glance, "I'm coming home," he nodded, "I'm here."

Molly's smile was soft, the mist in her eyes she blinked away quickly and excused herself with a turn. Harry watched her go, looking after her fondly, and once he was finally alone all the others turning back into the party he took a seat at an empty table. A house elf appeared almost as soon as he sat down, "Master Potter!" It chimed, "what can I get for you? They have a few options," he started and passed a parchment menu to Harry with a smile, "a drink perhaps?"

Harry took the menu and looked down with a quick glance, "the steak is fine," he answered, "and a glass of fire whiskey." The elf was gone and back again, in less than a minute, setting a hot plate on the table and putting the tumbler down as well. "Thank you," Harry said softly and the elf was off again.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, looking up at Draco, "you know I'm gonna ask."

Draco sat with a chuckle, "I figured." Harry took a drink, before picking up his silverware and cutting his steak. Letting Malfoy take his time, "it was a less than proud moment on my part," he admitted, "I had no one, I couldn't go home and I ended up on the Knights Bus. Night after night, I don't know for a few weeks? Maybe a month. Money was running thin, I was running thin. I ended up at the ministry.. begging, for a job." Draco looked away, "Hermione and Ron helped me a lot, they took me in and got me a job. They really took care of me."

Harry lifted a brow, "they're pretty great aren't they?"

"They are," Draco agreed, "can't believe she married him though."

"Right?" Harry laughed quietly, "I was thinking the same thing."

Draco gave a small chuckle, "she couldn't wait around forever, Potter."

Harry blinked, sitting back and he gave Draco a small look, "stop." The laughter was gone, and a serious tone was set around them, "the whole world knows, Malfoy, don't blame me for this."

"I'm just saying," Draco shrugged, "I don't judge you for your sexual preferences, Potter, we share the same interest in that."

"But you do judge me?"

"A little bit." Draco answered honestly, sitting back and crossing his legs, "you left two people that were there for everything, without a word." Harry looked down at the plate, setting the silverware down before picking up his drink and taking a sip, "I understand wanting to leave, to take a breath, but you might have told them."

"I probably should have," Harry finished his drink and adjusted the stiff robes with a grumble, "but I needed to leave."

"I don't blame you, I'm surprised you held on as long as you did."

Harry laughed quietly, "one thing being away taught me, Malfoy, stop living life with regret." He shrugged, and ignored the eye roll Draco gave him, "I just mean, there was so much I had wanted to do when I was younger that I shied away from because of who I was, when I was away. Traveling along the muggles, it was liberating, no one knew who Harry Potter was. I did things, and it felt so damn good." He looked up, towards the dance floor, "something I brought back with me."

Harry got to his feet, and held out his hand towards Draco, "so, would you dance with me?"

"This world knows Harry Potter," Draco answered, remaining calm even though inside he was freaking out, and eyed Harry's tanned hand.

"I don't care," Harry shrugged, and stretched his fingers, "I think you're quite attractive, you have a nice smile and that thing you're doing with your hair - it's making my heart beat too fast. I want to dance with you, so, will you?"

Draco smirked, and stood up placing his hand in Harry's being lead to the dance floor, "you have a crush on me, Potter?"

"I have, for quite sometime."

"Good thing I'm a good guy, now a days, then huh?"

Harry laughed, his head falling back as he turned Draco out onto the floor, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in tightly. So tight their bodies were touching, Draco let out a small grunt and narrowed his eyes in a glare letting Harry take his hand. "A good guy?" Harry smiled softly, "you think that is what kept me away?"

"What was it, then?"

"You're Draco Malfoy," Harry laughed quietly the two were moving slower than the music, talking more than dancing, "and you bullied me. I thought for sure you were going to turn me down, even now, I was almost 100% sure you were going to reject me."

Draco pulled his brows together and looked at Harry in shock, "you were worried about rejection, not that I was a Death Eater?"

"Why would I care you were a Death Eater?"

"We were trying to kill you."

"So was everyone else, at the end there." Harry lifted a shoulder, and turned them around, "you being Death Eater was the last thought on my mind, honestly, Malfoy. I was worried you hated me, for whatever reason that it seemed necessary for you to bully me. But, when I came out in the interview during 4th year, I was waiting for the words from you but you never said anything about it."

Draco smirked, "that seemed rather hypocritical of me.."

"How did I know that?"

"So the Death Eater bit wasn't a problem, it was me being... Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I spent hours upon hours imagining meeting your parents. How they would hate me, and not think I was good enough. I mean I can't really produce an offspring for the heir can I? And you.. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to quite live up to your expectations." Harry frowned as they danced, looking past Draco while he talked not focusing on anyone else around them, as far as he was concerned they were alone. Just him and Draco, dancing. "I mean, I'm Harry Potter.. I wore hand me downs, and bad glasses and rebelled with shitty hair and I had nothing to offer. No family, no experience, no life to give you an option to. I was under the impression I was dying, no matter what. How could I offer that to someone, not just you, but anyone? And I was crushing over the gorgeous blonde with everything, what could I give him?"

Draco cleared his throat, interrupting Harry and gathering his attention all at once. His alabaster skin was flushed, and bright as he studied Harry, "being the gorgeous blonde with everything wasn't everything you think it was, Potter."

"It might not have been, but I was 16.. Infatuated, smitten, stressed, jealous and alone. It was everything to me."

"Do you still think all of that.. about yourself?"

Harry looked away at the question, and gave a small sigh, "but now I'm 20, and we're dancing at my best friends wedding. I guess I won, in the end."

Draco chuckled and looked around, "everyone is staring."

"Of course they are, you're Draco Malfoy - after all," Harry spoke as if that was obvious, as if the reason was beyond obvious and he couldn't believe Draco wouldn't know it. Draco looked at him properly as they turned, the answer to his previous question was there in that statement, Harry did think all of those negative things about himself still.

He felt Harry spinning him out, and blinked as he focused coming back against Harry, "shocked you can dance, Potter." Draco said lightening the mood as he placed his hand on Harry's arm, the two laughed quietly and they both took turns leading their way around the dance floor and they were the last to leave at the end of the night.

* * *

Harry stretched out in the chair in the small living room of the burrow, Hermione was sitting across from him on the couch with her legs tucked up underneath her and Ron next to her, holding her tightly. "Where is the honeymoon going to be?"

"Italy," Hermione answered with a smile, "we check in at 11am," she explained and looked over at the clock.

"You should get some sleep so you don't spend your first day in bed," Harry looked up suddenly, checking the time as well. It was 5 in the morning, the three had been enjoying a bottle of champagne and talking about their last three years.

"We'll be okay," Ron rubbed Hermione's arm, "we have three weeks planned out."

"Three weeks?" Harry asked, a bit shocked.

"We've been saving vacation time up, for three years."

"Wow, that is awesome guys." Harry nodded whilst smiling, "it'll be fun, Italy is beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "I went with my parents, Ron hasn't been of course, it will be good for us."

"So, y'know we're gonna ask mate.." Ron continued with a smirk, "Malfoy, eh?"

Hermione laughed, her head falling back and the curls in her hair bounced as she looked over at Harry, "we should have guessed, new and improved Harry would find a way to work that in."

Harry chuckled, "all I did was ask the bloke to dance."

"You going to see him again?"

"I hope so," Harry shrugged and reached into the pocket of his trousers, "he gave me his addressed and told me to come over for tea, tomorr- well, today."

"Look at that, a tea date!" Hermione clapped excitedly, "he's really amazing, Harry, I am glad we got to know him."

Ron chuckled, "he is, a good person was in there after all. Seems you two were right all along."

Harry waved his hand, "being in school was a difficult time for all of us, Ron, don't beat yourself up over misjudging Malfoy."

"School..." Ron shook his head, "part of me kinda hopes our children aren't magic."

Hermione smiled, nodding and a sadness touched her eyes, "they are bound to be."

"You don't have to send them," Harry suggested quietly, and the three looked around. It was almost like old times, hiding from others while they discussed things that weren't popular topics. "You can always move to a muggle community, and just explain as they grow - offer them an alternative school."

"What would you do?" Ron asked, looking at Harry, "if you had children?"

"I don't know," Harry frowned, "luckily, I'm gay. So I don't have to worry about that."

"You can adopt!" Hermione chided, "you can adopt a child, and they can be from a wizarding family, and then.. well, what would you do?"

"I don't want to curse anyone, guys, I don't want children." Harry shook his head, seriously, "whoever I love ends up hurt."

"Times are different, now, Harry."

Harry smiled softly, staring down at his hands they were knotted and sitting in his lap, "I don't want to risk any chance of it. My future deserves better, the future of the wizarding world deserves better."

"Is that why you left?" Ron asked, leaning forward and resting against his knees.

"I..." Harry swallowed roughly, his eyes tracing his fingers, "yeah, I guess it was."

Hermione stood and walked over to Harry, easing into his lap and laying her head on his shoulder, "we love you, Harry Potter and we support any choice you make. Rather you leave again, or stay. Just know that."

Harry hugged her and pressed his forehead to the top of his head, "I love you, too."

* * *

The house was as ostentatious as the manor, Harry thought as he stood in the garden. He was made to wait by a friendly elf with a truckers cap that was hooked around his ear. When he heard the door open it was to an abrupt sound from Draco that sounded like a scold and followed by a high pitched apology.

"Coming in Potter?" Draco called from the step as he stepped down, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Harry looked over, watching him approach. He was shocked to find Draco barefoot and in a pair of tight fighting jeans - something he wasn't too sure he would have thought the man would ever wear, and a dark brown sweater that agreed with him and his grey eyes.

He chuckled looking back at the manor, "ever thought of living in a place not quite so pretentious?"

Draco gave him an eye roll and stepped into the grass standing next to Harry, with his arms crossed across his small chest, and looked up at his house. "You think this is pretentious?"

"I do," Harry nodded, his eyes trailing over the building, "I mean how many rooms is in there?"

"A few."

He laughed, shaking his head and shoved his hands into his back pockets, "it's hideous."

"Are you done berating my house?"

Harry looked at Draco, reading a twinkle in the blonde's eye he had never seen before, "can I start on the elf?"

"Whoever said Harry Potter is a gracious being, was wrong," Draco posed a lifted brow and turned on his heel, "c'mon, it's time for tea." Harry followed him, laughing quietly, and stepped inside the house. Inside was better than the outside, it was a lot of black on black, but it was classy just like he imagined for the Malfoy heir. Draco showed him to the front room and swept his hand out, "take a seat, please."

Harry did as he was told, and sat on the edge of an arm chair watching Draco sit on the couch across from him. The blonde looked down at his feet and made sure they were clean before he stretched his long legs out and propped them on the table in front of him with a sigh of relaxation. Harry didn't comment or really care, he thought it was adorable if he was honest. "Did you stay up and see them off?"

"For the most part, I left at 6 so they could take a small nap," he grinned, "it was good to catch up."

"Good," Draco gave Harry a grin in return, "they missed you, a lot."

"I know, they kept telling me," he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up at the wall, standing in shock. On the wall hung a picture of young Draco. It was a painting of the young blonde, frozen in time with a happy smile on his face - a light in his eyes you couldn't fake.

"Talk about pretentious," Draco laughed, watching Harry walking towards the fireplace and stare up at the painting.

"I think it is great," Harry admitted, "I didn't have many pictures to look back on." Draco frowned to himself, watching the other quietly not wanting to ruin the moment. The elf from earlier, with the trucker hat hooked through one ear walked in with a clatter bopping along with the tea tray. He stepped around Draco's outstretched feet and legs and sat the tray down, busying himself with making a mug for Draco. "How interesting it is a muggle painting," Harry mused out loud and turned around to face Draco.

Draco lifted a shoulder, taking the glass from the elf, "thank you Turner."

Harry sat back down, and reached forward pouring himself a mug once the elf hurried off with a deep bow, "the hat?"

"It's a phase." Draco answered, taking a sip as he watched the other, Harry laughed and put a few sugar cubes in his cup shaking his head, "do you actually drink tea or just hot sugar?"

"This is nice, I enjoy being a guest in someones house and getting picked apart."

"Do you?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes playfully, "I can start, if you'd like."

"Humor me," Harry answered and smirked back.

"Why did you come?"

"I like you."

"Why?"

Harry took a drink, and relaxed back into the armchair, "I thought I told you this last night?"

"It's still the same?" He asked with a curious look, "you still think I'm the gorgeous blonde with everything?"

"I think you're the gorgeous blonde with everything in your grasp."

"That's an odd reason to like someone," Draco answered and held the cup tightly, "you have everything in your grasp too, Potter."

Harry frowned deeply, and took another drink, "why'd you invite me over?"

"You sweet talked me last night I guess."

"Something tells me you're not a guy that is easy to sweet talk, so I think you're lying."

Draco chuckled, "you know how you talked about not living up to my expectations?"

"Am I already failing?"

Draco shook his head, and sighed, "I don't think I'll live up to yours." Harry sat his mug down and raised his eyebrow in question, "what you think of me, Potter, is wrong. I was never the kid with everything and now I don't have anything in my grasp." Draco frowned, "you say it doesn't matter about my choice to be a Death Eater, Potter, but I picked it." His hand reached out and ran over the sleeve of his left arm, "I did things I shouldn't have, ever, done. My soul is torn to pieces, my mind is barely hanging on, I don't sleep much because my past haunts me. I was jealous of you, I hated you for all _you_ had. Even now if I could, I would, go back and give up all the money, the name, the clothes for a shot to be the good guy."

Draco finally looked at Harry, his eyes dark and serious, "you paint this picture of me," he nodded towards the one of the wall, "of me like that, 8 years old with everything. But, when I was 16 - I almost killed someone. When I was 17 I did kill someone, because if I didn't they would have killed my family." He swallowed roughly and sat up straight, "that isn't someone with everything, Potter, I am the person you think you are."

Harry listened quietly, his eyes locked to Draco's shaking his head, "you're wrong. I don't have expectations for you Draco, so it's impossible to fail them," he stood and moved across the small space to the other, "I don't think you're perfect, I don't think you were. I just think... you don't see who you truly are."

"And you do, someone who doesn't even know me?"

"I see you," he whispered, his eyes shutting, "I see the man who changed, I see the man that can't sleep because of his regrets - I see the demons that keep him up at night. I see the boy who ate too many sweets, and sneered at me in passing, and made my heart skip two beats. I see the witty guy hiding behind his hurtful words because it is easier than being laughed at." Harry opened his eyes, turning them to Draco with a small smile. He reached out and took Draco's left hand, "I see the person that did what he had to do, to fit into the world he knew. I see... you."

Draco's cheeks were tinted slightly and he glanced at Harry under his lashes, his hair falling to cover his face when he leaned back, "you're doing that sweet talking thing again, Potter."

Harry laughed, his head falling back with a chuckle, "is it working?"

"It just might be."

* * *

"Ok ok!" Harry exclaimed, he was standing on a chair with his hands up in defense and his wand at the ready, "put it down Malfoy!"

"Oh, it's _Malfoy_ now?" Draco asked with a laugh, in his hand was a water balloon, "you don't like it when the foot is in the other shoe?"

Harry lifted a brow, not letting his guard down - but he couldn't help himself, "foot is in the other shoe? What kind of idiom is that?"

"A muggle one!"

"Shoe on the other foot!"

Draco paused, thinking it over then he narrowed his eyes, "whatever Potter," he shot a silent spell at Harry, disarming him then he threw the water balloon at the gaping brunette with a squeal of laughter. "That's what you get!"

"That's what I get!?" Harry jumped down from the chair, and went running after the blonde sliding on the dark wood floor, that was covered in water. Draco was jumping down the stairs and went running out of the house, Harry in hot pursuit. Finally he got him, in the middle of the garden, lunging after the other and pulling him against his chest as they fell to the grass. Fits of squeals followed Draco tumbling to the ground, and Harry pinned him down - sitting on his chest with a laugh of his own. "That's what you get!"

"You're going to pay for this!" Draco exclaimed glaring up at the raven hair male, halfheartedly.

Harry smiled, and bent over the other pressing his lips to his, "how so?"

Draco flushed immediately, his body freezing and instead of kissing Harry back he gave him a rough push, "get off of me Potter!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so," Draco hissed out, embarrassed and shaking his head.

Harry let out a small huff and got up, pulling the other up with him, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Draco."

Draco, the ever present ego, hummed and marched off inside the house making Harry snicker quietly. He always had such an ego unless he was in a bubble bath, Harry followed him back inside and watched as he hurried up the stairs, "you made a mess everywhere?"

"I made a mess everywhere?! Harry laughed, shaking his head, "listen here, buddy."

"Okay, pal," Draco turned and jabbed a finger at Harry, "this is payback!"

Harry chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend by the finger, giving him a yank and pulling him into a hug, "did you miss me, Draco?"

"Of course I didn't," Draco answered stiffly, and ignored Harry's smile. Harry kissed his cheek, and then along his jaw, "why did you miss me?"

"I did miss you," Harry answered, "I don't like when you're on long missions, it makes me antsy."

"You could get a job there, too, Potter. And we could be partners." Harry rolled his eyes, the blonde had been offering his proposition for the last two months now. "I know, I know," Draco grumbled, "no."

"For someone who doesn't miss, you sure act like it."

Draco growled and pushed him away, "clean up the mess, Potter!" He demanded walking away from the laughing man.

* * *

"Har-" Draco froze and looked around, "Potter!?"

"I heard that!"

Draco ignored his response and sat down at the bar, "hurry up, Potter, I'm hungry."

Harry walked in, a towel wrapped around his shoulder and he bent over his professionally dressed boyfriend and pressed his lips to his. "How is your day going, baby?"

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead to Harry's cheek, "bad."

"Mmm," Harry frowned, "my poor baby, why?"

"Just a lot of follow up reports our temp wasn't doing," Draco's frowned deepened and he leaned against Harry's massaging hand. Harry always found Draco rather cat like and he loved it, "by the way, Potter, I think I will be going out of town for a few months."

Harry dropped his hand and stepped back, "what?"

"Hermione and I have been following a case, and we're going to have go undercover for it."

"You two are the only two that can do this?"

Draco's frown returned, "it's our case, yes."

"That's not an answer to my question."

"Yes, Potter. It's our case, we're the ones that go," Draco answered a bit angry, and his stomach grumbled which was cue for Harry to cook, he turned and stepped into the kitchen pulling out items for lunch, "I know you don't like it, and we have to get approved first but I want you to be aware."

Harry smiled to himself, for someone who said they didn't care about things Draco sure acted like it. "Thank you for telling me, baby."

-lunch-

"I brought lunch this time!" Draco called walking into the house.

Harry came from the side room, a towel around his shoulder and sweaty, "mm, what did you bring me?"

"Soups!" Draco exclaimed and climbed into his seat at the bar.

Harry grimaced but stayed quiet, took his kiss then his seat, "I can take you lunch sometimes, you don't always have to come home if you don't want."

"I don't mind," Draco shrugged as he opened the bag and pulled out the food.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, the last few weeks Draco had started coming home for lunch and Harry was rather enjoying it. "Just let me know, I'll do it."

"Let's eat," Draco changed the subject and picked up his spoon taking a bite.

"So," Draco started taking a bite of the cookie, "I can come home everyday for lunch, even though I'll be gone."

"Gone?" Harry asked, his cookie halfway to his mouth, "you said you had to get approved first."

"We just got approved today."

"Okay, Draco Malfoy, you made it sound like it would take weeks... A month even," Harry narrowed his eyes, "and now you're tell me three days later, you got approved - already?"

"It's a big case, Potter, this is important to my career."

Harry blinked and ran the towel through his sweat soaked hair, "ok."

"When are you going to be done working out," Draco asked, his eyes trailing over Harry's rather perfectly formed body, "you're going to be too good looking for me."

Harry rolled his eyes, and leaned towards Draco taking a quick kiss, "that is impossible, baby, you're perfect." Then he sat back, "this is still a conversation we will have tonight."

-lunch-

Harry sat the salads on the table, "here we go."

"What did you do last night?"

"Not a whole lot, I went and grabbed beers with some friends." Harry shrugged, "how is the case going?"

"It's been one day, Potter!" Draco shook his head and took a big bite, wanting to avoid the topic.

-lunch-

"WHAT IS THAT?" Harry exclaimed as soon as Draco walked into the house, running over to him. "What happened to your face!"

"There was a fight last night, but we took down one of the operations." Draco exclaimed, "it'll be gone, soon."

"Draco, I don't like this... I don't like this case."

"It's okay, we are strong and we have a good team." Draco chuckled, "don't worry about us, Potter."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, nuzzling him tightly, "I miss you, so much."

"You see me everyday, Potter," Draco smiled and kissed his forehead.

Harry cupped his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco smiled slightly, "tomorrow."

-lunch-

"That better be a joke," Harry exclaimed, looking at Draco's arm in a sling.

"It's fine, Potter, it'll be healed by tomorrow." Draco chuckled, wincing slightly as he eased into the stool, "it's just fresh right now."

Harry frowned, "Draco, it's been two weeks, how much longer?"

"I don't know, Potter, we're just doing our jobs."

Harry turned away to take their food out of the oven, his frown deep and thoughtful.

-lunch-

"I love you," Harry said suddenly, gripping Draco's hand tightly, "I love you so much."

"I know," Draco chuckled, and cupped Harry's flushed cheek. "I've got to go, we shouldn't be out much longer, Potter, a few more weeks. We're getting close!" He talked excitedly and allowed Harry to pull him in tighter, "it's so close."

"Do you miss being home with me?" Harry whispered, hiding his face against Draco's neck.

"Potter," Draco grumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better."

-lunch-

"I told you I would be here!" Draco said by way of greet, and he held up a bag, "and I brought soups!"

Harry grimaced but smiled anyway, "mm, thank you so much baby."

"You're so welcome," Draco hurried to pull out their lunches, "tell me about your day."

"Same 'ole, same 'ole." Harry chuckled, "Ron and I are going to game later."

"Really? That'll be fun, when I get back we can go to one?"

"We can do anything you want, Draco."

"A game then." Draco chuckled, "eat, while it's hot!" He added taking a bite.

-lunch-

 _Can't make it today. Hopefully tomorrow. Love, Draco._

Harry frowned down at the note, and pinned it to their message board.

-lunch-

 _Probably won't be here until Saturday. HUGE bust coming up, we have to be careful. Love, Draco._

Harry pinned the note to their message board, the other two glaring him in the face, he hadn't seen Draco in three days now, and would have to 4 more days? He didn't like this.

-lunch-

Harry sat at the bar, leaning over a plate of cold food. He had a feeling Draco wouldn't be coming and he wasn't seeming to be receiving a letter either, he chucked the plate across the room letting out a frustrated noise.

"Mate?" Ron's voice called from the foyer and Harry peeked down the stairs in question, "you okay?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry yelled, running down the stairs at his best friend, "Have you heard from Hermione? What's the word around the ministry?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked, lifting an eyebrow, "why wouldn't I hear from Hermione?"

Harry swallowed roughly, staring at Ron in shock, "where is Hermione?"

"At work, probably," he paused and checked his watch, "where else would she be?"

"She's not on an undercover mission with Draco?"

"No, she turned it down." Ron lifted a shoulder, "her and Malfoy had been working on the disposition for a while now, but when it was approved she backed out. She told me she thought it was too dangerous."

Harry's face paled and he took a step back, "I haven't heard from Draco in a week."

Ron cleared his throat, and gave a small shrug uncertainly, "well, uh, look like I am sure he is okay. Just maybe really deep under?"

"It's been a week," Harry shook his head, "a whole week. I haven't heard anything. Has anyone made contact with him?"

"Well, they don't have to check in often, I will find out when his last check in was." Ron answered and stepped outside disapparating off the porch.

Harry sunk down to his bottom, sitting on the bottom stair. _Too dangerous? Yet, Draco went? Why would he... do that?_ _Why would put himself through this, me through this?_ Harry ran his hand through his hair, the tears heavy on his cheek as they slid down, shaking his head. _It's my fault, I shouldn't have fallen for him, I shouldn't have loved him. Everyone I love is cursed._

* * *

Hermione looked up at Harry, "you know I can't tell you that, Harry!"

"Look," he glared, "you either tell me or I am going to break in here tonight and find it."

"Harry!" She gasped and looked around to make sure no one was at the door, she hurried around the desk and shut the door locking it before she looked back at him, "you can't say that stuff, Harry!"

"Hermione, where is he?" Harry ignored her protest, standing now and shifting through her desk, "he hasn't checked in almost two weeks. How can you be confident in the fact he is okay?"

"If he was compromised we would know, there would be repercussions."

Harry glared at her, "if you start telling me you think Draco has just decided to be a bad guy, I'll hurt you Hermione."

Hermione let out a sigh, "I don't think he is bad," she watched as a stack of files fell off her desk and cringed, "Sit down Harry!" Harry froze and looked at her, in shock, "look, I will go check this out myself, okay?"

"It's dangerous..." Harry started protesting, and Hermione shot him a glare.

"If you sit there and tell me I can't do something because it is too dangerous Harry, I'll hurt you."

"I just mean..." Harry stood and walked over to Hermione, wrapping her in a warm hug, "I can't lose you too, Herms. Everyone I love is cursed, it is still holding true, so be careful out there."

Hermione flushed, and pulled back from his hug, "you haven't lost anyone, I'll leave tonight - okay?"

"I'll be up, waiting for you," Harry bent and kissed her forehead, "thank you, I owe you."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch, staring up at the painting of Draco. Studying each and every feature, one of his favorite past times, if he was honest. The radio was playing in the back ground and he sat drinking a cup of tea and warmed himself from the fire, he heard the song and looked up in shock it was the song Hermione and him danced to. He hadn't heard it since her wedding, now, it felt so long ago when it reality it hadn't even been a year.

He closed his eyes, listening to it swaying with the beat then he looked up when it cut off suddenly, "this just reported, be advised to stay safe until the ministry can round up the remaining culprits for the Occult that was terrorizing Muggles over the last 6 months. The organization has been brought down, tonight, by the defense department. Less than 15 minutes ago, the world was given another form of peace from yet another group claiming to operate in the ways of the Dark Lord."

Harry sat up, staring at the radio. Listening closely, "there has been no reports of casualties but a report of two badly wounded auras have been placed by Hermione Granger-Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She has said, it is but a small sacrifice to ensuring our safety and the safety of our counterparts."

Harry got to his feet now and left with a loud pop, landing in the middle of the walkway leading to St. Mungo's. He hurried inside and headed to the Intensive Care side, seeing more cloaks then he would like and spotted Ron's ever red hair standing amongst them, "who is it?" He asked running up to him and looking around.

"Harry," Ron spoke suddenly and looked at him worriedly, "how did you hear?"

"Answer the question, Ron."

"He's in there."

Harry pushed past Ron, and the others that were huddled around and peered through the shut glass door, he pushed his hand to the glass and stared in shock. It felt like a scene he had seen before, 6th year on the bathroom floor. The blood and water mixing together as it swirled around them, the spelling that almost killed the boy - years ago.

Gashes were torn through Draco's body, his clothing falling in tatters off his body but as Harry looked at him better and focused he saw some of the scars and marks were older. Some were scabbing over, some of the bruises weren't swollen and were fading and as Harry's eyes raked over Draco's body something told Harry he had been compromised. He pushed the door open slowly and Draco's head raised off the bed, "Potter." He started and brushed a nurse away, "thought you might have forgotten about me."

Harry shook his head, fighting back the years as he walked towards him slowly. The nurse backed up and left the room shutting the door and curtains behind her, "Draco," Harry whispered and reached out for him, "Draco."

"Don't make this a thing, Potter, I'm fine really."

"You're not fine," Harry answered immediately and looked over the blonde's body, "look at all of this."

"They'll go away, honestly," Draco answered quietly, his playful tone falling to the side when he saw the tears in Harry's eyes. "C'mere." Harry leaned down, sitting on the edge of the bed. Draco reached out towards him, running his thumb along the others cheek, "it's okay, Harry, don't cry." Harry shook his head, his cheek pressing against Draco's hand and his tears came spilling over the rims of his eyes in an unstoppable way. "Harry," Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He sat up with a grunt and reached out, wrapping his arms around the other, holding him close.

* * *

"I brought lunch," Harry smiled, peeking into the room.

"Mm," Draco eased up to a sitting position, "I was just thinking about that."

"Lunch?"

"Yes," Draco chuckled, and once he was sitting he grabbed the bedside table and Harry sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face him. "Is that soups?"

"It is soups," Harry chuckled, sitting them on the table and giving Draco his spoon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little sore," Draco answered, "but I am feeling better."

Harry's eyes were serious as they looked him over, "you sure?"

"I promise Potter," he rolled his eyes and took a bite, "this is amazing."

"Good," Harry settled into the bed eating his soup as well, "you've been different Draco, I just want to make sure you feel okay."

"I do," Draco nodded, "I..." His face flushed and he looked up towards the door, seeing it was shut, "I feel like the good guy."

Harry chuckled, and reached out cupping his cheek, "you've always been the good guy, Draco Malfoy."

"You're sweet talking me again."

"It only takes a little ego stroking and you're ready to go," Harry smiled softly, and closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, "and that is just the way I love you."

* * *

"Well I know there can come tears from the eye But they may as well be in vain. Even though I know these tears come with pain.. Make it rain, make it rain down low." - Ed Sheeran, _Make It Rain_


	2. Yesterday's Tomorrow

A/n: I don't have notes bc I didn't update a week later like I said, more like three. Sorry guys. Anyway, here it is!

Summary: Harry gave everything he had to the wizarding world. His family, his youth and his life. It was saved, wasn't it? When would his curse be broken?

Warnings: Slash. **Dark themes.** Eyyy.

A/u DracoxHarry Slash. I don't own Harry Potter, or the world. If I did well.. doesn't good guy smug Draco sound real sexy?

"Well I know there can come fire from the sky to refine the purest of kings; and even though I know this fire brings me pain. Make it rain, down low." - Ed Sheeran, _Make it Rain_

* * *

Draco let out a shaky breath and gripped the wall next to him for support, his arm weak and shaking and he collapsed against the wall closing his eyes to gather himself.

"Drake?" Harry's voice called from the other room, sounding distracted.

"Yea?" Draco called back, clearing his throat and standing up right.

"You almost dressed?"

Draco fastened his jeans, and looked towards the door. He could hear Harry coming towards him and hurried to the bathroom leaving the door half shut, "almost," Draco answered and looked at himself in the mirror pressing his wand to his cheek and cleaning up the stubble that was dusting his skin, "can't rush perfection Potter."

Harry pushed the door open, smirking playfully at his boyfriend, and watched as Draco's eyes met his, "well, c'mon hero, we have a date."

Draco laughed, shaking his head and pulled his hair back with a silver ribbon rather carelessly, "must you insist on mocking me, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly and stepped into the bathroom, "mocking you? Dray..." He reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek, "I'm not mocking you, baby, you're every bit the hero you deserve and I'm just making sure you don't forget it this time."

"This time?" Draco questioned, and gave Harry's hand a small nuzzle then he stepped around Harry fighting back the struggle it was taking to move. To breath. To live. He picked up the shirt Harry had given him from the bed, and looked at it properly, "really?"

"It's not wrong." Harry chuckled, and watched as Draco put the shirt back down and walked over to their shared closet and pulled out a sweater, pulling it over his undershirt, "are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Draco answered, adjusting the sweater and turning towards the door, "wouldn't want Hermione and Weasley thinking I'm standing them up would I?"

"Yes, of course, couldn't have that." Harry's laugh followed as he walked behind Draco, the blonde was holding open a canister for Harry, "oh the hero can't get his hands dirty?"

Draco held back the groan - barely, "no, the Malfoy can't get his hands dirty. Hurry up Potter!" Harry stepped into the enlarged fireplace next to Draco, taking a handful of the powder and threw it down sending the two to Hermione and Ron's house.

"Finally!" Hermione screeched, "we were just about to leave you two."

"I wasn't," Ron smiled at the two boys as they climbed out of the fireplace, Draco using his wand to rid himself of the soot and correct his hair before giving a smile in return, "I see you didn't like the shirt, Draco?"

Draco chuckled, and walked towards Hermione, "sorry we're late, Potter was being insufferable this morning." Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head behind them following the two chatting as they left to head to the port-key.

Hermione looked at Draco with a raised brow, "you feeling okay, Draco?"

"Splendid, why?"

Hermione looked behind her to see Harry and Ron already deep in conversation about the game, "ju... It's in your eyes."

Draco gave a small sigh, and shrugged, "just sore a little longer than I thought."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

Hermione closed her eyes, nodding, "I won't say anything, as long as you promise you will treat yourself seriously."

"I promise," Draco reached out and took her shoulder, "now, c'mon, we have the boys to indulge."

* * *

And, indulge they did. Harry was drunkenly dancing around the over sized tent and Ron was drunkenly laying on the table screaming some song. Hermione laughed shaking her head at her best friend and husband yelping when she was swept up by dancing Harry, Draco was smiling at the two sitting towards the back of the tent with a few of their friends from the ministry they had run into.

Another few couples were up dancing around with them, all far too drunk to safely apperate home so Hermione and Ron had graciously offered their tent as refugee to others. Finally Hermione eased away from Harry and was scooped up by Ron who was pressing his lips all over Hermione's now flushed neck and shoulders.

Harry was boogieing over to Draco, shimming his hips and laughing in a way Draco had yet to see within the last 6 months. "Dance with me, Dray?"

"I don't think so, not tonight Harry." He smiled and reached out taking the brunette by the hips and pulling him down to his lap.

"Why not baby?" Harry asked, easing into his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around him tightly, closing his eyes and laying his cheek against the top of his head.

"Let me hold you," Draco answered, speaking quietly and Harry settled back against the blonde's chest shutting his own eyes and doing just that.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, my body is a little sore. I had a busy day today."

"We can go home whenever you want, Dray."

Draco hummed, "you're having fun with your friends, Potter, no need to rush."

Harry turned slightly, smiling and leaned down pressing his lips to Draco's, "maybe I want to have some other type of fun." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively and Draco chuckled, tilting his head to the side as if to say, 'is that so?', "it's been a long time since I've felt you on top of me."

"You're a bit drunk, Harry Potter, I don't think that is acceptable."

"Tell me about it?"

Draco smirked, and ran his hand through Harry's hair tracing his lips with his thumb, "I forgot how absolutely dirty drunk Harry is."

"See?" Harry suggested, already hard under his pants. "I need you Draco."

Draco leaned forward and kissed him softly before giving him a small push, "go say good bye."

Harry hurried to his feet, flushed and unbalanced as he stumbled towards Hermione placing a kiss on her lips and then throwing his arms around various friends, Draco was waiting for him just outside the entrance with his jacket and once Harry was out he threw it around him, "we'll have to go in two travels," he explained holding onto Harry tightly and then he was gone, stopping a moment before going again and landing on the steps of their house.

Draco unlocked the door with his wand and pushed it open, helping Harry inside. "Go up there, I'll get you a potion and be straight up." Draco whispered against his ear and Harry nodded, almost shyly making his way up to their room, Draco took the three small stairs down to the basement and opened his cupboard getting a sobering potion, along with a pain potion for himself. He tired not to use them often but it wasn't bearable - the amount of pain he was feeling for not being able to rest much today.

He took a deep breath and downed the whole thing in a gulp, by the time he was upstairs he felt a bit light headed but better. He peeked into the bedroom and saw Harry laying on the bed, winking at Draco and naked. "You already got undressed?"

"I'm a step ahead of you, baby."

Draco smiled, stepping forward and shutting the door, "drink this, Potter, or I won't be getting undressed at all."

Harry giggled, climbing up to his knees and grabbed the potion from Draco before downing it in one go. "Mm, your turn now Dray!" Draco chuckled and unbuttoned the two buttons from his pullover, and slipped it off and over his head setting it on the edge of the bed before unfastening his belt. Harry was setting back on his legs, watching with a wide smile.

Draco tilted his head, grinning quietly back before pushing his jeans down and exposing most of himself he reached out grabbing Harry's arm and rubbing his cool hands over the muscles, "you're so fit, y'know?" Harry smiled, his hands gripping Draco's hips tightly and gave him a small tug closer pressing his palm against Draco's skin pushing up to pull his shirt off but the blonde stopped his hands, giving him a head shake, "lay back, Harry," he whispered, his voice was quiet and rough.

Harry did just that, he laid back on the bed, still sobering up but he was almost there. Draco followed him, climbing over the brunette, he pressed his lips to his cheek and down his neck nibbling on the tight skin his tongue lashed out flicking against the teeth marks. One hand was sliding down Harry's stomach, the other was gripping his hip tightly. He stroked Harry's length slowly, when he got down to it, and watched with a smile the way Harry arched off the bed. "It's been so long," he breathed out at Draco his head falling back with a moan.

Draco chuckled to himself, leaning down to pull Harry into a kiss.

* * *

Draco woke with a groan, shaking his head at the light that was shinning through the window he could hear Harry from the door half whispering and speaking way too quickly, then he heard silence and peeked an eye open to see a disgruntled Harry shutting the door behind him. "Oh!"

Draco pushed up off the bed, propping himself up, "yes?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "well... good morning?" He hurried across the room, carrying a tray of breakfast food to Draco, "are you okay?"

"I mean... I just woke up," Draco started and pushed the covers back.

"I know, good morning baby." Harry smiled and leaned forward kissing his shoulder, "I made breakfast."

"I see that," Draco answered and gave a small smile before getting up, "I'll be right back." He added after cupping Harry's cheek and then hurried to the bathroom, Harry looked after him frowning as he sat back. He missed when Draco had got dressed last night, because he had passed out before Draco even finished prepping him. He sat back on the bed, holding the tray of food and forced his smile back in place as soon as Draco opened the bathroom door.

"I made all your favorites!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at his boyfriend.

Draco chuckled, and walked back to the bed sitting next to Harry, "what is all of this for, Potter?"

"I wanted to say sorry," he shrugged and nudged the tray towards the other.

"For?"

Harry flushed, "well, I mean for last night.. mostly." He frowned, "I didn't realize how drunk I was."

The blonde chuckled and picked up the fork, getting some of the eggs on it then he turned towards Harry, "open up." Harry lifted a brow but did, taking the bite and watching Draco curiously, "it's honestly ok, Potter, there will be other nights."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after swallowing, reaching out to stop the second forkful that was coming for him.

"I am still a little sore," Draco smiled and nudged the second forkful for him, "better eat."

"I already did," Harry answered, "you need to eat, I get to take you to the doctor today."

"Today?" Draco asked and picked up a piece of the plain toast, taking a bite, "I thought you had the quidditch meeting?"

Harry blinked, "oh I forgot about that! I'll just reschedule it."

"No," Draco shook his head, "I'll go to the doctor and you'll go to your meeting and how about we meet for dinner tonight?"

Harry smiled, a real one, and grabbed his wand waving it so the food disappeared because it was painfully obvious that Draco wasn't going to eat, "are you asking me on a date, Draco Malfoy?"

"Do you want to go on a date Harry Potter?" Draco smirked, lifting his eyebrow.

"I'd love to," Harry laughed, "I don't think we've ever been on a date before." He mused and reached out, stroking Draco's long blonde-white hair.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "we've gone on dates before."

"No, I don't think we have." Harry watched him, standing as well before going to change. Draco hurried to grab his clothing and was out of the room before he heard the water running. He walked quickly down to his basement where his curatives were, buttoning his jeans as walked to get another pain potion - it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Harry," Draco said by way greeting, standing up as Harry was shown to his table. Harry reached out, wrapping him in a hug which seemed to last a moment longer than needed and Draco kissed his cheek before stepping back and pushing his chair out for him. Harry sat down next to him, before Draco followed suite taking his seat then he handed the wine menu to the waiter that was escorting Harry to him, "we'll take a bottle of your best red."

"Momentarily, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't even listen, his attention was back on Harry, "how was your meeting?"

Harry's grin had been in place the moment he saw Draco, the obviousness was there but Draco asked anyway, "thanks for humoring me," he laughed quietly, "I, Harry Potter, have a job."

"I'm proud of you," Draco smiled, "though it was obviously expected. Who wouldn't hire Harry Potter for beginners. I mean you're amazing at quidditch. You live and breathe it." Draco pushed his hair back, tying it with a black ribbon and smiling at Harry, "I am so, very, proud of you."

"Thank you," Harry flushed, and ran a hand through his hair giving it a small shake, "how was your doctors appointment, baby?"

Draco looked across the small distance, reaching out for Harry's hand but freezing when the wine was brought out to them, the waiter smiling at the two and pouring their glasses, "have you two decided what you want?"

"Yes," Draco answered quickly, "we want the dinner special."

"We'll have the salads out shortly," he smiled before leaving again.

Draco reached out, picking up a bread stick and ripping a piece off, his long fingers putting it in his mouth. "You ordered for me?"

"I did," Draco took his bite finishing it and ripped off another piece, "would you like some, Potter?"

Harry smiled, leaning towards him and taking the bite, giving his finger a small and not very publicly appropriate suck before setting back and enjoying the bite. "Oh! The appointment?"

"Fine," Draco answered, "but I quit."

"What?"

"I quit... at the ministry, I turned in my resignation today."

"Why?"

"I decided I don't want to do that anymore," he shrugged and took a bite from the bread stick, "I just don't want to do it anymore."

"What?"

"I don't know," Draco picked up the napkin, wiping his fingers and laying it in his lap then grabbed his wine glass and took a drink, "the hero." Harry frowned, sitting back when the waiter approached and Draco steered the conversation back to Harry's new career and kept it there until Harry was smiling and drunk and happy.

* * *

Draco looked at his stock of pain potion, only a few vials left now, and frowned. _I should really stop,_ he thought looking in the cabinet, _it isn't going to change things._ He swallowed the potion in his hand and grabbed a quill from the desk scribbling the ingredients out, and a few others he needed making plans in his head on how to fill his week now.

Hermione had wrote him an owl asking to meet him this afternoon for lunch and shopping, he peered at his watch seeing it was almost time to leave and headed back upstairs to get dressed. The house was emptier and quieter than it had ever been for him - even when he lived alone, which he assumed part of that was because he was never home. He walked slowly up the stairs, stopping at the first bedroom which had been turned into Harry's exercise room and laughed pulling the door closed.

He couldn't help himself stopping at each room as he walked to the bedroom, he had imagined them full of children by now. Or at least the idea of one in this house with him but people didn't adopt to single parents often so he married his job. His career, which was over now. Draco looked at himself in the bathroom room, and pulled his shirt off to look at his chest the mark was growing. He frowned, just looking at it made him sick to his stomach, he reached out and ran his finger over the black mark, it was growing towards his heart.

He knew it was only a matter of time, a few weeks maybe before it wrapped around his heart and after that? It was all gone. He was happy Harry got the job, it would give him something else to cling to when Draco was gone all Draco had to do was pretend for a few more weeks then all his pain and suffering would be worth it. It'd make Harry happy.

He closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, his mind flashing back to the night at the hospital.

 _"Harry,"_ he had whispered, the words on his tongue. They were there and ready to leave but the man was crying for him. The man that had only been with him 7 months at the time, now 9... and he had fallen so fast? All he could say was, sorry.

Because he was, Draco was so sorry for all of it. For Harry falling in love with someone like him, for Harry being with someone like him, for not being able to tell Harry, he was so sorry - for Harry. Hadn't Harry learned only bad things happened to the Malfoy family anymore?

And yet the boy-who-lived stupidly picked Draco of everyone else in the whole world to fall in love with and how did you not love a soul like Harry Potter back? You just did. Harry Potter was the epitome of life, he was the savior, he was the hero and some how the hero chose Draco.

Draco felt the tears on his cheek before he realized they were coming, his hands fell gripping the counter in front of him, his hair falling around his face - how did the world think it was okay to hurt someone so great, someone so perfect, someone like Harry James Potter?

 _"I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Harry held the flowers tightly, hurrying up the steps to home. He was ecstatic. He had the best first week imaginable, he was sure his boys were going to do wonders, he was doing exactly what he wanted and loved, he was coming home to the love of his life, everything in his life was going good. Better than good, wonderful. Fantastic. Perfect.

He pushed the door opened, greeted with the sounds of a singing Draco and the smell of something burning in the kitchen he almost groaned but refrained as he shut the door quietly and eased up the stairs to spy his favorite blonde.

He took in a breath looking confused, Draco had cut his hair? He felt himself frown and wasn't sure if he was supposed to point it out of not but looked at his slender boyfriend for what felt like the first time in weeks - he had been home three weeks now and he said he was feeling better but something told Harry he wasn't.

His appetite hadn't improved much, he was actually starting to resemble the boy from school. Long, slender, sunken in. Harry took a deep breath and pushed a smile in place, tucking the flowers behind his back whatever it was they would get through it together.

"Baby," Harry smiled, stepping into the room. Draco blinked turning around a little red faced, "as always you have the most beautiful voice."

Draco rolled his eyes, "piss off Potter."

"Now that is no way to talk to your hard working boyfriend!"

Draco looked him over with a raised brow, "and how should I talk to my hard working boyfriend?"

"Well..." Harry smirked and pulled the flowers from behind his back, "with love, admiration and pride."

"I'll work on it," Draco laughed and reached out taking the flowers from Harry, "they're lovely, thank you."

"I know how much you like lilies."

"My favorite," the blonde grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek, "how was work today?"

Harry opened the fridge, pulling out a beer, opening it as he sat on the bar stool, "I don't think work is what they call doing something you love."

Draco laughed quietly, and looked over at the stove the food obviously burning even though the flame was on low, "cooking is getting better..?"

"Is it?"

Draco let out a mock gasp, covering his mouth as he looked at the other, "excuse me?" He breathed out, "are you saying my cooking isn't getting better, Potter? I'll have you know!" He started and snapped his fingers, the house elf appearing and almost as soon as he appeared he pulled the burning food off the stove, Draco stepped around him, "I'm a Malfoy, we're amazing at everything."

Harry was laughing loudly, by now, shaking his head as he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him in against him, "except cooking."

The blonde laughed, kissing Harry on the lip his forehead pressed to the others, "except cooking I guess."

"Mm," Harry kissed him back, turning the two slightly so Draco was pressed against the bar top. "When Ron and Hermione get here we'll just tell them we'll take them out."

"Will we?" Harry nodded, barely listening to Draco now his lips moving over the blonde's neck and taking a small suckle of the skin, "what time did you tell them?" Draco asked, combing his fingers through Harry's hair the knock on the front door alerting Draco of the time. "Now it seems."

Harry grumbled, "we could ignore them?" Harry suggested, grabbing Draco too tight but he kept his protest to himself. Pretending. "I could tell them you're not feeling up to it, or I'm not because I had a tough day on the field and you could bend me over this counter," he continued, his lips and teeth grazing the skin of the other, "or we could have Turner just tell them for us."

"Harry," Draco forced a laugh, to cover up the wince, "I think we should go, we've been avoiding them since the quidditch game. And, we always have tomorrow."

Harry frowned taking a step back, "fine," he sighed and headed towards the door, "coming!" He yelled when there was another knock. Draco moved to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as quick as he could and opened the cabinet grabbing on of his vials he had put in there.

"Where is Draco?"

"Bathroom?" He heard Harry answer, and swallowed the potion before turning the faucet on and washing his hands once the water was warm, "probably making sure he looks okay." Draco rolled his eyes, and once he felt the potion easing through the pain he relaxed slightly before pulling the door open, buttoning the buttons on his light purple button-up.

"Making sure I look okay?" Draco said by way of greeting, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, "I always look amazing, Potter," he answered with a small huff and opened the closet door getting his jacket out.

Harry laughed, "of course you do."

* * *

Draco stared at his reflection a deep frown on his lips, he felt himself cringe away from the sight. He knew this was it, this was coming to an end.

"Baaaaaby," Harry called through the door and Draco smiled to him, adjusting his t-shirt and leaving the bathroom in his boxers and shirt.

"Hm?" He called as he pulled the door shut behind him, turning when he didn't hear a response to look and Harry was laying on the bed naked and smiling at his boyfriend with a small eyebrow wiggle, Draco chuckled, "Harry Potter."

Harry giggled quietly, "you want to know what I've been doing while waiting for you?"

Draco's eyes scanned him over as if to appraise the other, "something tells me I can figure it out."

"It's good, but it's not quite the same... as you."

Draco chuckled and moved over to the bed, leaning against the frame as his eyes tore Harry apart they were like molten lava as they scanned him over head to toe, "is that so?"

"Ah don't tease me tonight, Dray," he whined, "it's been too long."

"I want to savor it," Draco answered, his voice too soft to be sexy but he knew Harry was too far gone to care or notice.

Harry moved to his knees, looking up at Draco with a small smile as he crawled towards him, "is that so?"

"It doesn't work the other way around," Draco shook his head, and reached out smacking Harry across the bottom, "now does it?"

"You tell me," Harry quirked a brow, his lips making contact with Draco's hip, "he seems to disagree." He added as he eased the boxers down.

Draco rolled his eyes to himself and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, before giving it a yank, "I think you'll find..." He started, smiling at his boyfriend teasingly, "I'm always right." He continued and kicked his boxers off as he eased up on the bed to his knees and pushed Harry back with his hand still in his hair, "you want to know why he's hard?"

"Y-yes," Harry whimpered, biting his lip, his own hand sliding between his legs and gripping himself as he crawled backwards.

Draco pulled his hair, almost painfully, and Harry's cheek pressed against his hip with a breath of hot air escaping him, "because I'm thinking about how nice it'll feel to pry you mouth open and fuck it. What do you say to that?"

Harry moaned to that, his body quivering and his hand came out gripping Draco's thighs tightly, "please."

"Please what, Potter?"

Harry whimpered again, his hands sliding down Draco's pale soft thighs. "Do it, Dray."

Draco smiled down at Harry, watching the other look up at him with flushed cheeks. He drug his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, and eased it into his mouth lifting his teeth with the back of his thumb, "that wasn't very polite." Harry's lips trembled and his eyes shut, giving Draco's thumb a suck.

"I need you Dray," he whispered against the now slick thumb, "please, do it."

"Say it."

Harry's face was flushed, his hands gripping Draco's thighs tightly, "please, fuck me."

The blonde released Harry's hair and pushed his fingers through the shaggy dark mess softly, watching as those green eyes closed and nuzzled his hand, "have I ever told you how absolutely fit you are, Potter?"

"Once or twice," Harry whispered and Draco pushed down on his thumb, keeping Harry's mouth opened his other hand stroking himself a few times.

"How easy it would be for you to take me," he whispered looking down at his boyfriend with a soft smile that didn't match his words, then he slipped his cock between Harry's lips and with one thrust he slid right into his mouth. "But instead, I take you."

Harry only nodded, his hold on Draco's thighs were tight and pulling him in further until Draco was buried in his throat his length completely covered. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and gripped his chin thrusting into him as he sat on his knees pulling out only enough for Harry to take a breath before Draco pushed right back in and took it all away from him.

The first time they fucked Draco had no idea how much he would enjoy being this guy because he had never been before, but Harry loved the feeling of being used. He loved the feeling of Draco over powering him, he ate it up. "You already prepped for me?" He asked, looking down at Harry who was still touching himself slowly as Draco jerked his chin to a stop, pushed deep inside.

His face was red and he was barely able to nod from the grip Draco had on him but he managed, and Draco shook his head, "I can't hear you." He whispered quietly, watching as Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Sh-es-s."

"What?"

Harry closed his eyes, his arm moving fast between his leg and Draco watched through a smile the absolute peace that was taking the brunette over and then all too quick he pulled out of Harry's mouth and smacked his - hard. His hand still gripping Harry's chin he jerked him up so he only had to barely bend and his other hand was gripping Harry's upper arm, "if you cum, Harry Potter, I'm going to beat your ass." He hissed out, feeling Harry's hand rewrap around himself a small moan on his lips. "I'm not playing Potter."

Harry took a nervous breath, freezing again, he wanted to stop but he couldn't. It was so hot, Draco was so hot. Taking control of him like that, taking him over like this. He shuddered, Draco's heavy breathing in his ear, Draco's voice in his ear and he let out a grunt, starting again, "you want to get a spanking so bad why didn't you just ask?" He whispered against Harry's ear and the other moaned another response, "don't want to deny me of a good time, do you?" He asked again, his grip slackening and Harry shook his head, "then don't cum."

Harry groaned, "Dray please, I am so close, please." He whined through a rough voice.

"Turn around then," Draco whispered and pulled back to see Harry turning to his front, his bottom in the air for Draco who was now rubbing the bared bottom before him. His hand came down in a smack across the skin, "talk to me, Potter." Draco spoke, with Harry's back to him it was harder to stay strong. He felt himself breaking down because he knew...

Harry arched his back, his forearm in front of him and he felt the head of Draco's cock against his opening a shuddering escaping himself, "I need you baby."

"I know you do," Draco answered and pushed in, in one thrust.

Harry cried out, his hand gripping the bedding, "can I touch myself?"

"No."

"Oh fuck, Draco, please." Harry pleaded through a groan, grinding back against the blonde, "Merlin please."

Draco smiled, his hands gripped Harry's hips and pulled him back against him again, and again. His whole body was aching, he felt like his skin was on fire he wanted this more than anything but it hurt, he bent forward slightly trying to ignore the pain and slid his hand over Harry's muscular arm feeling the muscles beneath his fingers, his nails dragging across them, "go ahead Potter." He gasped out, his thrust slowing. Harry moved his hips in a circular motion when Draco was buried inside and Draco moaned loudly, his nails digging into the flesh.

"Cum with me," Harry begged, his voice was quivering and Draco nodded to himself he felt the tears prang to his eyes from the pain and from their act. He loosened his hold, his thrust matching Harry's and as Harry let out that slow and quiet grunt before a loud moan filled the room and Draco pushed into him one last time following as the other collapsed against the bed spraying his chest and the bed with cum.

Draco pulled out, his own cum shot out across Harry's back before he sat back against the bed frame with a quiet moan of his own, his breathing coming out in pants and his chest aching.

"Dray?" Harry whispered, reaching behind him with an out stretched hand. Draco groaned shifting so he could take Harry's hand giving it a squeeze. The two land in silence like that, coming down from their high when Draco let out a soft chuckle, "what?"

"I have this really strange urge to smoke a fag and I don't even smoke."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Harry laughed and rolled over to his side, "but I need to shower." He added looking down at his chest, Draco smiling at him, "want to help?"

The blonde slipped off the bed, smirking, "I think you got it, I'll clean the bed off."

Harry jumped up and reached out taking Draco by the hips, pulling him in and placing a kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I know," Draco smiled, kissing him back, "now go shower, I'm tired."

"Yes sir," Harry laughed, hurrying into the room only just then realizing Draco didn't even take off his shirt.

* * *

"Baby?" Harry's voice came through the door and Draco moved quickly grabbing his robe and pulling it tight around him while shutting the water off, "you okay?"

Draco pulled the door open and looked at Harry in question, "of course I am, I was showering."

"Didn't have to get out on my account," Harry smiled, pushing the door open, "thought we could shower together?"

Draco shook his head, "no, it's okay I'm all done."

Harry looked him properly, "Draco, are you okay?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've uh.. been sleeping more than usual, you haven't been eating, you've been really distant..." Harry frowned, "I just want to know if you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Draco answered quickly and gave a nod towards the room, "I'll be dressed in a second." He gripped the counter as he said that, his whole world spinning. He just needed a minuet, he had moved too fast earlier but suddenly he was falling and Harry was catching him and all Draco could think was that this couldn't be the last encounter they had.

This couldn't be it.

"I..." He started but Harry was hushing him and picking him up and running through the house. "I..." he whispered again, his consciousness limited he felt himself slipping he reached out and grabbed Harry's chin finally everything stopped two gray eyes matched two green eyes, "I love you." He whispered and then he was gone, his eyes shut the darkness closed in around him.

* * *

Harry stared at the doctor in shock, then looked at Draco who was laying practically naked with a dark spot on his chest that was stretched from his belly button to his heart. "What?"

The doctor frowned deeply, "I'm sorry Mister Potter, it'll be a matter of days or less than that. I am so sorry."

Harry swallowed roughly, he didn't turn away as the tears came spilling over the brief hand of the healer on his shoulder and then he was gone. The door shut behind the room silent just Draco gasping with his eyes closed, Harry staring at him with the tears streaming down his face, "why didn't you tell me?" He whispered with a deep frown, "why didn't you tell me?"

Harry felt his body quiver in pain, his hands gripping the bed sheets he just wanted to go back. Before the case. Before this happened, maybe Harry wouldn't have come home at all. Save everyone in his life all the pain of suffering through him again.

Save Hermione and Ron the pain of losing their friend, save the friends and family of his boyfriend the pain, save himself the pain... Save Draco. He heard a strangled gasp and flashed his eyes to the other, "Draco," he breathed out, grabbing the cold hand tightly. "Draco."

"Shh," Draco answered, and turned his hand over in Harry's holding him tightly, "are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, his grip falling and he stared at the other in shock, "shut up."

Draco sighed, laying flat against the bed, "don't make it like this, Harry, be happy - please."

"Be happy?" Harry yelled, dropping his hand, "what did you just say to me?!" Draco coughed behind tight lips trying to sit up, " _be happy_?"

Draco coughed again the movements almost too much for him, he reached out for the brunette, "come here, please, Harry."

"Fuck you," Harry screeched, backing away his eyes scanning the long arms. They were paler than usual and Harry knew in that touch was cold and death, he knew he was about to be covered in it. He backed up until his back hit the door, shaking his head, "fuck you Draco Malfoy." He cried jerking the door open and leaving him with his arms stretched out the sound of dying lungs in his wake.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was soft, her hand warm against his face, "hey, love, it's Ronald and me."

"'Mione," he smiled weakly and looked around, "Harry here?"

"No," she shook her head, "why? What happened?"

"Nothing," Draco shook his head, swallowing roughly, "Ron, how're you mate?"

The two shared a soft look and Ron leaned down towards him, his arms coming out to wrap around the other man, "I know how he is," he whispered to Draco so only he could hear, "I know you're time is limited and uncertain, but he'll be back." He added before holding him tightly and stepping back the two had tears in there eyes and Draco was nodding as he wiped his away. Ron gave a throat clear, "I'll get us all coffee."

Hermione looked at Draco in question, using her wand to produce a chair and she pulled it up next to him, "what can I do?"

"Nothing," Draco coughed, covering his mouth and laid back down pulling the covers up around him, "it's absolute hell."

"What?" Hermione whispered reaching out towards him but stopping short unsure what to do or say.

"Dying," he gave an awkward smile, lounging his head back to look at the ceiling, "don't ever do it."

She tutted shaking her head with hard eyes, "stop."

"Hermione I need one last favor."

"What?"

"I need you to write for me, my will."

"You didn't have one done when you joined the taskforce?"

"I didn't have anyone to love, then," he rolled his head towards her, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he motioned for her to get the stuff, "it's not long but I can't write."

Hermione conjured a small table and some paper and quill, "it's not problem." She whispered, the tears in her throat as Draco laid back again his hand rubbing his throat through another cough.

* * *

"He hasn't coughed in a while," Harry's voice was soft and as soon as Draco heard it he flashed his eyes open, blinking back from the light and turning until he saw Harry.

"Harry," his voice was raspy, quiet; and Harry reached forward from his left holding his hand tightly. "Harry," Draco smiled, shutting his eyes again.

"Draco," he answered the other, "what do you need?"

"You."

"I'm here," Harry whispered, and Draco used all his strength to give Harry's hand a tug their eyes locked again.

"Come here," Draco added and he watched Harry looking around the room. Draco could hear his friends in the room, their silence. He could almost taste it but he didn't care. He didn't want them here, he didn't need them here. He wanted Harry.

And only Harry.

"Dray," Harry started finally looking back at him.

"C'mon," Draco said again and moved slowly, shifting to make some room for Harry, "c'mon." His voice was quiet, rasped out. His eyes drooping every now and then as he spoke, "please." He added, and he knew it wasn't audible but Harry could read it on his lips.

Harry swallowed and nodded, easing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Draco and turning him into his chest. Draco moved a frail and weak arm out against Harry's body, holding him, and his cracked lips pressed to Harry's cheek with a kiss.

The silence in the room grew, even as the door opened and the people left, even as the light flipped off, even as Hermione sobbed out a bye, even as the door shut. Harry laid silent stroking Draco's back and Draco laid silent his cheek against Harry's chest.

"I was a hero," he finally whispered, his whole body shaking.

"You _are_ a hero," Harry corrected him, quietly.

"You're doing it again..."

"Hm?" Harry asked, smiling despite himself.

"Sweet talking me again."

"I'm just so good at it," Harry chuckled, his hand moving up and down Draco's back softly.

Draco closed his eyes, his could feel the tears on his cheeks sticking and he knew Harry's shirt was wet; all he could hear was the beating of his dying heart. He could feel the pain easing but for the wrong reasons. It was easier with his eyes closed - the air wasn't stinging them this way. He moved slowly, his eyes still shut and he pressed his lips to Harry's. He knew his mouth tasted stale, his lips were hard and cracked, but he just needed that kiss. Just one last kiss.

Harry returned the kiss pressing his hand against his cheek stroking it softly when Draco laid back down against his chest, "I'll bring soups... tomorrow."

"My favorite," Draco whispered, his body relaxing against Harry completely now.

"I know," Harry answered just as quiet the words caught in his throat as he answered, choking them out.

"I love you."

Harry shut his eyes tightly, his breath coming out softly, he wasn't ready. No where near ready. He wanted everything to be okay... he wanted to go back. He wanted a million tomorrows but he only got one, yesterdays tomorrow. "I love you, too, baby."

Draco gave him a squeeze, burying his face against Harry's side, his breathing in gasp now. His heart beating too fast trying to keep up, his eyes unable to open, his arms losing their strength, "so lunch..." he whispered, Harry let out a strangled noise nodding as he shut his eyes.

"Tomorrow." They both whispered together and then Harry felt it. It was like part of his world ended, his heart cracked, his body ached. It was like... part of him was just gone and he wasn't getting it back no matter what. Harry gripped him tighter the tears falling as his hands pressed to the blonde, pressing him against himself. Harry laid there, his nose pressed to Draco's head breathing in the rest of his scent and he cried.

* * *

"So let the clouds fill with thunderous applause and let lightning be the veins that fill the sky with all that they can drop.  
When it's time to make a change.. Make it rain. Make it rain down low." -Ed Sheeran, _Make it Rain._


End file.
